ShotoKujo
"It was Courtney!" Luke (also known as ShotoKujo and Kaito) is a close friend of Kirby Bulborb. He is a huge fan of The Beatles, Nirvana, The Lemon Twigs, Katawa Shoujo, Doki Doki Literature Club. Yuri is his favourite Doki, although he loves the other girls too. He is also a huge fan of Hanayo Koizumi. His name is a combination of Shoto Todoroki''' '''from My Hero Academia and Jotaro Kujo from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. History Luke and Kirby Bulborb first met in 2016 after he noticed Kirby had the first two seasons of Keroro Gunso on DVD. At the time, Kirby was the only person Luke knew (other than himself) that was a fan of Keroro Gunso. They became best friends in 2017. In December 2017 at the Stone Golf Club, Luke told Kirby that he knew about Twig & Pik-pik in September 2013. At the time, Luke was having a detention at his old school. He saw a group of friends watching anime compilations and Twig & Pik-pik episodes. Luke didn’t know about Twig & Pik-pik, or the connection it had to anime, so he asked the group of friends about it. They pointed out that Twig & Pik-pik is heavily influenced by anime such as Keroro Gunso, Gundam, and Evangelion. The series is also inspired by the Pikmin series (The Pikmin themselves are the main characters). Luke then watched the first few episodes. In 2018, Kirby introduced Luke to Doki Doki Literature Club and the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga. He also allowed Luke to borrow all of his JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga to read at home. Luke has visited Kirby's house three times. On his first visit to Kirby's house, they played the Doki Doki Literature Club mod "Our Time". On his second visit, they filmed several skits and watched a bit of the Nirvana video album "''Live! Tonight! Sold Out!!". ''Luke did a third visit to Kirby's house on May 13th. On May 2nd, Luke, Kirby, and Luke's sister went to a friend's house to play Act 1 of Doki Doki Literature Club. Each of them voiced one of the characters; The friend voiced Sayori and Natsuki, Luke's sister voiced the protagonist, Luke voiced Yuri, and Kirby voiced Monika. They shortly also saw an episode of RuPaul's Drag Race. Kirby and Luke were planning on returning there on the 7th of May to play Act 2, but they unfortunately both got colds beforehand, and cancelled the trip. Thankfully, it didn't take long for their colds to go. They returned to play Act 2 on May 16th, the birthday of the friend who is a Doki Doki fan. They also went to Rowley Park and filmed a bizarre skit in which Luke and Kirby get married. During the half term, they returned to the friend's house but couldn't continue with Doki Doki because Luke's sister didn't come. Instead, they returned to Rowley Park, went to King Cod, watched the first four episodes of Tokyo Ghoul, and watched some Doki Doki videos. Luke also visited Kirby's house for a fourth time. They hope to continue with playing Act 2 (and hopefully finish the game) sometime in the future. List of Waifus Over the years, Luke has had 21 waifus, surpassing Kirby Bulborb. # Tomoko Kuroki # Yoko Littner # Satellizer L. Bridget # Kurapika (because he thought he was a girl) # Princess Zelda # Hinata Hyuga # Lisa Lisa # Saeko Busujima # Yanagi Fuyumi # Misty # Bulma # Mio Akiyama # Ochaco Uraraka # Monika # Sayori # Natsuki # Yuri # Hanako Ikezawa # Nico Yazawa # Hanayo Koizumi # Erina Pendleton # Kururu Hiiragi Gallery MezrXGQs.jpg f4b.jpg image.png DnVBuqbq.jpg wNl-LB9_.jpg xeZ5y06T.jpg pizap.com15258125128681.jpg pizap.com15259076367061.jpg Screen Shot 2018-05-13 at 5.59.02 pm.png|Here is a photograph of the kirby and luke walking along the halls ShotoKujo.jpg Kaito.jpg 28070852_768124126710015_8141779392490726275_o.jpg|Luke's drawing of Jotaro Kujo from Jojo's Bizarre Adventue: Stardust Crusaders. Kirby Bulborb uses it as his Facebook profile picture. mu_5tJnl_400x400.jpg DdqwdVvU8AUa1_f.jpg|"Here’s a picture of me and Sir kirbybulborb we are such lovely lads!" DW020hbWsAEuCE8.jpg 7j54M3ZM_400x400.jpg S4tSx2Zk_400x400.jpg Trivia *Kirby named a Blue Pikmin after him. *George Harrison is his favourite Beatle. *Noriaki Kakyoin is one of his favourite characters from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. *He dislikes Microsoft Excel. Category:Humans Category:DOKI DOKI Category:Real Life Peeps Category:Otakus Category:Kirby Bulborb's Influences Category:Major Pages Category:Gods Category:Musicians Category:Songwriters Category:Filmmakers